Never thought we'd meet
by xxFrancescaxx
Summary: When Chad moves to LA to take care of his sick Grandmother. He meets a girl that will turn his world upside down. Previously named Boy Meets Girl.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new in making fanfics and not really that good. So please don't be so harsh on me when u don't like it,  
Suggestions please and Review :)

I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

This Story would be in written alternate chapters having Chad and Sonny.  
And This Story Is set in the summer Chad and Sonny haven't met each other yet at the Start of The story And No none of them are like Famous Sonny's a School Girl, Chad's just starting in his acting Career DISCLAIMER: A 12-Year-Old like me doesn't own SWAC or at least there characters. :P I am also sorry that they re a little out of character. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Chad's last day of School, When School has ended)

After our class was dismissed, I immediately stood up pick-up my bag and swiftly walked-out of the room. I wasn't really into this little Acting Career my Dad has planned for me. I imagined my life to be a little different. Though I haven't chosen what I want to be when I grow up. I never actually imagined myself to be an actor someday. When my Dad announced that he wanted to be an actor I got mad at him, he was sure with his decision, but I begged him to give me more days of freedom. But whatever I do it was settled I was going to be an actor. My Dad, He owns a major company. He had lots of people serving and working for him. My sister is the one who's going to inherit this company. I always thought I would deserve it more than my sister does. But no matter how hard you argue with my Dad once he decides his decision is final and wouldn't change even if it's for the best. I took my car keys and drove my car. When I reached home I was greeted by the mouth-watering smell probably coming from the Kitchen. I entered the Kitchen and to find out Mom was cooking a special and fancy dinner.

"Hey, Honey! How was school?" Mother said in a welcoming voice. "The Usual, So Uhm... What's the special occasion?"

"What special occasion?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "You know, why are you cooking fancy food?"

"Just to celebrate your last day of school" I knew she was already lying here. "Mom, I know your hiding something, and I know you could tell me."

"I'll tell you later, Dinner's ready by 6." "OK MOM." I decided to just be patient with whatever they were going to tell me.

I went upstairs, and entered my room. The first thing I ever did was lie down on the bed, all alone in the early summer days, and warm breeze of Santa Barbara. I realized life is not going to be easy for me when this acting career Dad planned for me. I guess I have a few days before Dad forces me to go to workshops, and acting lessons. I checked the clock hanging on the wall. It was already Dinner time, and I was anxious to know what the big secret Mom was hiding from me was. I sat down on the only vacant chair left, I try not to be obvious on how much I want to know what they were hiding from me. I tried to break the silence by asking them exactly what I wanted to.

"So, what s going on?" Every single member of my family glared at me. "What do you mean Son? Nothing's going on." Dad said.

"I meant what was Mom going to tell me?, Am I the only one who's not aware of what she was going to tell me?"

"Honey, Please don't be mad at us we're doing this for your best" Mother said in a worried tone "What do you mean?"

"Son, it s about moving to LA, actually YOU moving to LA." Mom added "You're going to live with your Grandmother there"

This isn't what I thought it would be, I always told them that I wanted to live in LA. But right now I don't think I want to, I don't want to Anymore. I frowned and gave them a disappointed look .  
"Why would you want me to move to LA, is there something wrong?"

"Your Grandmother is severely sick."

"Grandpa could just go take care of her"

"Grandpa at an old age can't take care of her as much as you can, and we wanted you to jumpstart your career, as an actor"

"But that's not fa-"

"Not now Chad, we'll talk about this later."

I stopped arguing with them and stood up to go back to my room.

"Honey, aren't you going to eat dinner, it s ... your favorite!"

My parents insisted me to eat but I just went back to my room without a word. I felt a little guilty for skipping dinner just because of shocking news that may affect my entire life. Sure it wasn't my parents fault, sure it wasn't Granma's either. But I can't help but believe it is someone's fault. But the truth is, this is no one's fault. But whatever I try to tell myself this situation will always be thought of as my parent's fault. I lie on my bed and try to clear up this stress. And I finally I fell asleep. I woke up fairly late today. Heck! It doesn't matter anyway, it s a Saturday and more importantly it s summer. I try not to wake up but it's really noisy outside. I hear children screaming and giggling and laughing out loud. Oh! The sound you hear when it's summer. I usually like it, but in this situation, it sucks. I wanted to scream to the children to Shut Up. But I can't I'm too lazy too. Maybe If I become famous, I could hire someone to scream at those children. Guess this plan has benefits. I take a look at the digital clock right beside me beside the lampshade on the desk. It was already 12:38 PM. I still feel a little sleepy even if it was already late and I've slept more than I do every day. I finally had the strength to get up from bed. It took me whole five minutes just to get up from bed! Then I heard a knock on the door. I was too lazy to get it so I just sat on the bed. After a few minutes my Dad entered the room with a chain of keys in his hands.

"Chad, You've got two hours to pack your bags, I'm driving you to Grandma's House." He said in a straight-forwardly manner.

I was in shock when he said that. Especially today that I felt lazy, but I just played along.

"Dad, when you told me I was moving I never thought I would move today."

"Well you better get your but out there and pack your bags and let s go"

I didn't want to argue with him any further so I just packed my bags and put it inside The Car's Trunk. I hopped in the car and waited for my dad to enter too. When he entered he started driving. I had to do something in this 2 hour drive. But I don't have the courage to talk to my father about me, my life. It was a long silence. So I took my Ipod from my backpack. Put on earphones and forget the world. But then I heard my father talking to me.  
"So Chad How was school? Are you looking forward to live with your grandma?"

"Fine"

"You still haven't answered my other question."

"Fine"

"Are you still listening to me?"

"Fine"

"Chad"

"Fine"

"CHAD!"

"WHAT?" I removed the earphones from my ears.

"We're you listening when I was talking to you?"

"Yeah"

"Then why do you keep saying Fine?"

"Coz' I feel like it!"

He stopped arguing with me. Finally! I put my earphones on again and put it on shuffle. Metallica started playing. Metallica wasn't really my thing but somehow I got interested with there music and didn't bother to change the song. Finally I see the sign that I am finally in LA! I wasn't expecting that taking care of my grandmother would take me to LA also known as "The Land of Dreams". After a few minutes we finally arrived at my grandma's house. I helped my dad carry my luggage in the trunk to put them in the living room.

"Oh, my little grandson is all grown up!" I heard my grandmother broadcast and at the same time hugs me

"Grandma, I'm only 16 and could you stop hugging me too tightly? Its embarrassing"

"The last time I saw you was when you were just eight years old, when you were a child"

"OK Grandma, I'll let you slip this time"

When Grandma stopped hugging me I went inside the nicely decorated Bungalow and sat on the couch before my father could. Then I went looking for Grandma to notify her that Father needs to leave soon. When I finally saw her right in front of the yard I saw her talking to this Dark-haired Girl. She looked like she was one of Grandma's friends in the neighborhood. When I first saw her there was something special about her. So after Grandma stopped talking to her. I immediately approached Grandma and asked her who that girl she was talking to was.

"Oh you mean Alison? She used to take care of me when you aren't still here; she s very friendly to everyone so everybody calls her Sonny"

"Oh I see, by the way dad told me to tell you that he already left"

"Oh Okay, Next time you call him tell him to stay longer the next time he visits"

"Anything for you Grandma"

I went back inside Grandma's house, and sat down on the sofa. I kept on thinking what was so special about that girl, Sonny. I was sure there was something about her that makes her special. It could be her eyes, her hair, her nose, her lips. This is going to be a long summer. 


	2. Chapter 2

We'll pick up from where Chad sees Sonny Disclaimer goes to the whole story! :D Sorry If it took me to long to update. I wasn't writing lately if anyone still reads stuff I write.  
Most stuff here are made up too. :D Also So Random! was a how before Mack Falls was here so...

Sonny POV:

"Thank you Sonny for taking care of me, my grandson is here. I don't need you to take care of me anymore." Mrs. Cooper said

"No Worries Mrs. Cooper. Remember just call me when you need me? is that ok?"

"Of course it is Sonny."

"And By The Way, Who is your grandson?"

"Oh his name is Chad. I hope you two get along just well."

"I'm sure we will. See you later, Mrs. Cooper!"

I kissed her in the cheek and went along to our house just right beside the Cooper Residence. I opened the door and smelled the smell of food.

"Hey Mom! What's cookin?"

"Oh Hey Sonny. I'm cooking up some Mushroom Soup for dinner."

"Really? Call me when it's dinner time. OK?"

"OK Sonny!"

I went upstairs to my bed room. I litterally jumped to bed, I was so tired. It felt so good to finally rest after running some errands. She looked at her inbox there was one new

message. It was from Sonny's best friend Lucy.

"Hey Sonny!  
How's my BFF doing?"

I replied:  
"Hey Lucy!  
Just resting after a long day of running some errands. How bout' you?"

And Send! I'm glad Lucy never left me. We've been best friends since we were just little. I rested some more until...

"Sonny, Dinner's ready! The Cooper's are eating dinner with us." She yelled

"Coming, mother!"

The Coopers are having dinner here. It's gonna be quiet awkard since Chad's here. Its not gonna be how dinner is supposed to be. I went out of my bedroom and went

downstairs to eat dinner.

"Sonny! This is my grandson Chad. Chad meet Sonny." Mrs. Cooper told me

"Hey Chad!"

"I said Hey Chad!" I said again

"I'm sorry were you trying to tell me something?" Chad said while removing his earphones

"Oh Nothing. I was just introducing myself."

"Oh I see" he puts his earphones back on without a care

What a jerk. He didn't even let me introduce myself.

"Come on Let's eat dinner!" Mom said

We went to the dining room and saw all the food. There was Mushroom Soup, Mack and Cheese. We all sat down Me and Chad were sitting together having my mom and

Mrs. Cooper infront of us. I started getting some soup and eat. They all did the same except Chad still on his Ipod. Sometimes I wonder. Where are his manners?

"Chad aren't you gonna eat?" My mom told him

"Nope, I have no plans to eat here."

"OK If that' what you want."

Mrs. Cooper looked at him with a disappointed look. While he just sat there without a care. Dinner was finished already. Mrs. Cooper and Mom were the only one

conversing. I just sat there, doing absolutely nothing. I stood up and faded away from our dining room to my bed room. It was the usual Saturday night. Watch TV. And text,

text, text! I checked my inbox again and Lucy replied.

"Just watching TV. And texting you"

I replied again:

"Me too!"

Pressed the send button and watched TV. I searched for a channel to watch. Until I found the perfect channel for me. So Random! was airing. It was my favorite show.

Amanda and Tawni are my favorite out of all 4 of them! I started laughing.

"You watch So Random?"

I turned around to see a man. It was Chad. I despise him so much.

"Yes, and so?"

"Isn't that like a kids show?"

"Your point?"

"Your 16 now! Uh, What's your name again?"

"Sonny"

"As I was saying, Your 16 now Sonny! Your not suppose to watch a dumb show for children."

"I find them funny and its not dumb. I don't care what you say. And now Get Out of my room"

"Nice meeting you Sonny." He said sarcastically

He left the room. And to my relief I can now watch the show without interruptions. And with that I had a new message. I checked my inbox it was Lucy again.

"What are you watching?"

I replied:  
"I'm watching So Random!"

I started watching So Random! again. It was new sketch. About a girl there was a monster in her closet. Zora played as the little girl while Tawni was her mom. It was a

funny skit, I applauded afterwards. I checked my inbox again and Lucy texted me again.

"Isn't that a show for children?"

I replied:  
"Well its funny, that's why I'm watching it."

I pressed send again. I was starting to get bored. So I looked out the window beside me. it had a view of my neighbors. Sadly it had to be him. Chad. And just on the right

time. I had to look outside the window and see Chad Shirtless. Though I must admit he has great Abs. I feels disgusted with what I saw. Apparently I was caught staring. He just looked at me for a long time and smirked. I closed the curtains and went back to watching. New message from Lucy though.

"Oh I see. Anything else that your doing?"

I replied again:  
"Well I got bored and looked out the window and saw my neighbor shirtless. He's about our age apparently."\

I went on with watching So Random! until the episode ended. It was so funny. I looked out the window again and saw his curtains were down. But there was this paper that says, "Call me!" with his number on it. My thoughts on it were negative but instead of actually ignoring it I took the number and saved it in my contacts. I didn't know why I did. My only reaction was "Why Not?". I checked my inbox again and Lucy texted me again.

"Was he hot?"

I replied:  
"Well he had great abs. But a rotten attitude. I can't stand him!"

I pressed send. It was getting late so I went to bed and slept.

"Sonny, Wake up already! Eat some breakfast!" Mom yelled

"Coming, Mother!"

I went to the bathroom to wash up and change my clothes. I looked out the window and to see him shirtless again. Seriously, why is it everytime I try to look out the window he is always shirtless. I went downstairs and sat.

"Breakfast Menu for today, Cheese Omelette, Bacon and Orange Juice!"

"Morning Mother!"

"Good Morning Sonny!"

"Breakfast smells good. I think I'll start eating."

"You go do that."

I took some Omelette and bacon and ate. I poured some orange juice in my glass and drank it. Though the beginning of the day wasn't that good. It was definitely a beautiful day. I wen out to take a walk I took my cellphone and started texting Lucy.

"Mornin' Lucy!"

And send. And I was walking without looking at my surroundings. Suddenly I bumped into someone. It was him, Chad again.

"Hey Watch where you're going next time!"

"I'm Sorry! I was just texting my bes-"

And before I knew it. He already went on with his life. It looked as If I was crazy talking by myself. He is such a Jerk. I swear, I will never like him.

Hope ya'll like it! :D Any suggestions in making it better?  



End file.
